A Takari Christmas
by miaow227
Summary: TK and Kari go to see Santa at the shopping centre. Set after series 1, major hints of Takari. Kawaii apparently.


A Takari Christmas  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon yada yada yada..  
  
Sorry this is rather late but I just had to type a Christmas fic! It might be a bit rushed.  
  
By the way the weather may be a bit off, but that's how it works for this fic.  
  
Also this is just after series 1 and TK and Kari still believe in Santa Claus.  
  
Plus they might be slightly OOC later on, just to warn you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The streets of Odaiba were full of the sounds of children laughing merrily as they played in the snow. The gritters continually patrolled the icy roads whilst people carefully made their way home for the festive season to see their families.  
  
It was early afternoon, and Nancy Takaishi was trying desperately to get her young son out of the garden ready for a trip to the shopping centre.  
  
'TK! We have to go! Come here this minute!'  
  
Startling crystal blue eyes stared back at her full of joy and delight. The blonde headed boy grinned clearly enjoying the weather.  
  
'But it's snowing!' he ran around in circles in the garden which was now covered in a white blanket. He laughed twirling around and dancing madly around his snowman. It was his first white Christmas that he could remember.  
  
Nancy sighed from the sliding doors watching her son play happily. ~If only Malcolm was here to see this~ she thought, a slight pang of guilt building up inside her. Luckily Matt was at her house for Christmas, much to TK's delight. Her ex-husband was coming round on Christmas day for dinner. The turkey was already safely stored away in the freezer, and the cake was placed on top of the fridge safely out of the way of small hands.  
  
'TK we have to leave NOW! Do you want to be late for Tai and Kari? Matt's already ready!'  
  
As soon as he heard his the little blonde headed boy ran straight into the house, bringing plenty of snow in with him, much to his mother's delight.  
  
'I didn't know that Tai and Kari were going too.'  
  
He sat down on the carpet and started taking his snow boots off, drawing his trainers closer to him. Matt appeared in the doorway whilst his mother closed the sliding glass doors.  
  
'TK hurry up. We're late already.'  
  
'I'm sorry Matt,' TK said in that oh so adorable voice of his.  
  
Minutes later the family of three left the house, with the Christmas tree lights still visible from the window.  
  
**************  
  
Kari shuffled her feet for the thousandth time against the thin layer of snow covering the pavement. She held onto her brother's hand which was giving her warmth against the bitter cold. She did not understand why her and Tai had been dragged to the shopping centre, all she knew was that there was going to be a surprise, which unfortunately Tai already knew about.  
  
'There!' Mrs Kamiya almost shouted, finally spotting her friend and her two children advancing towards them amidst the crowd of people.  
  
Little crimson eyes searched the sea of people frantically, wondering just exactly what 'there' meant. Suddenly she saw something which sent warmth straight to her heart immediately.  
  
'TK!' she cried, pleased that she could she her best friend after almost three months. Tai felt an empty hand as his sister rushed forward towards the younger blonde, giving him a great big hug. TK hugged back gladly, he had missed her.  
  
The two women watched their youngest socializing and nodded to each other in recognition.  
  
Matt stood behind his brother, smirking, who was still hugging Kari.  
  
'Hey TK I thought you didn't like girls?'  
  
The two broke apart, both now pleasantly warm.  
  
'Kari's different. She's nice. All other girls are silly.'  
  
Tai whispered into Matt's ear 'Wait 'till Sora and Mimi hear that.'  
  
'Tai! It's been a long time, how've you been?'  
  
The brunette replied 'great, how 'bout you?' and from there the conversation developed as the group of six walked along the line of shops and into the Peacock's Shopping Centre.  
  
Carollers were singing loudly and merrily, creating a happy atmosphere in the building full of shops. Huge decorations hung from the ceiling, twinkling among the Christmas lights that adorned the centrepiece of the Peacock's, where the group was headed.  
  
Suddenly the children and pre-teens realised that they were standing in a queue outside a fairytale makeshift building surrounded by moving teddy bears, rabbits, owls and seemingly, elves. A large brightly lit sign announcing 'Santa's Grotto' was placed on the roof next to a chimney.  
  
'Why are we here?' Tai asked his mother confused.  
  
'We thought that it would be a nice treat for the kids,' she replied, indicating with her head towards the eight year olds who were chatting away about some video game or other.  
  
'Can we go off to the arcade for a bit?' Matt asked, eyeing the numerous bright eyed little kids around him.  
  
'Ok, but meet us by the clock in about fifteen minutes,' Mrs Takaishi replied. The two boys immediately rushed off in the direction of the escalators.  
  
Time passed, and soon Kari and TK were at the front of the queue.  
  
'We're gonna be round the other side, ok?'  
  
'Yes!' came enthusiastic replies as their mothers left them to face a large glittery doorway.  
  
'Next!' a bored-sounding man dressed as an elf called. However this did not deter a certain couple who were eagerly awaiting their turn.  
  
They walked in to find a seemingly large man dressed in a red suit with a long white beard. Surrounding him were numerous presents all wrapped up in different wrapping paper.  
  
'Ho ho ho! Come on in children, have a seat,' the large man replied. After glancing at each other, somehow they were both seated on his lap. It was a tight fit.  
  
'Now what can I do for you two this Christmas? Would you like a present?' the answer the man received was not the one he was expecting.  
  
'No thank you,' the brown haired girl replied.  
  
A quick glance at the boy told him the same answer. After thinking fast, he asked them:  
  
'How about a Christmas wish then, young lad for you and your girlfriend?'  
  
'She's not my girlfriend!' young Takeru said, looking shocked that anyone even dare suggest the thing. ~Yeah right~, thought the man, ~leave it a few years~.  
  
Kari stared, amazed at the man. They were only friends after all, what else would they be?  
  
'Well what will your Christmas wish be then?'  
  
The blonde screwed up his forehead in thought for a moment.  
  
'For my parents to get back together!'  
  
~Aw bless~ though the mysterious man, ~they must be divorced~.  
  
'And what about you young one?'  
  
Kari answered almost immediately.  
  
'For my grandmother to get better in time for Christmas!' she cried.  
  
~What do you know? They're both cute.~  
  
'Well you never know, those wishes might just come true! Ho ho ho, you best be going now children, remember to leave out milk and biscuits tonight!'  
  
Outside Mrs Takaishi and Mrs Kamiya were waiting patiently for their kids. Matt and Tai had already returned reluctantly and were awaiting their younger siblings arrival.  
  
Two smiling faces grinning broadly exited through another doorway.  
  
'Hi! Where are your presents? Didn't Santa give you any?'  
  
'No, we asked for Christmas wishes instead!' TK informed his mother.  
  
Tai looked at his younger sister in disbelief.  
  
'Well we have some shopping to do, Tai, Matt, can you take them to the food court for a while?' Mrs Kamiya asked her son and his best friend.  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
*****************  
  
'What flavour ice cream do you want?' Matt asked his sibling and near sibling.  
  
A simultaneous 'chocolate!' filled the air. The two had really begun to get a lot louder and happier after their visit to 'Santa Claus'.  
  
A short while later they were eating their ice creams.  
  
'Santa said something funny,' TK started.  
  
'Really?' Tai asked, not particularly interested.  
  
Kari replied, 'yeah, he said that I was TK's girlfriend.'  
  
The brunette snorted in his lemonade which he was currently drinking.  
  
'He said WHAT?'  
  
'I know it's weird.'  
  
Matt just looked at the eight year olds, before realising that when TK was older he could tease him about this no end. Which, believe me, he did.  
  
'You can be my girlfriend when we're older Kari,' TK told her. This caused both older brothers to splutter in their ice cream.  
  
'Ok. We had better get married too, so then we can have a nice house.'  
  
'Yeah! Then we can have a son who looks just like me, and a daughter who looks just like you, then.'  
  
Tai and Matt just watched, mouths open at their younger siblings who obviously had no idea what they were really saying. Luckily, they were saved by the arrival of their mothers.  
  
**************  
  
The two older brothers were staring intently at the large television screen in front of them, oblivious to what was happening around them. Rayman was just too good to ignore, at least that is what they had decided.  
  
The mothers were sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee and talking about the trivialities of the festive season, sharing secrets on what 'Santa' had bought their children.  
  
Kari and TK were playing in the garden making snow angels. Suddenly Kari came up with an idea.  
  
'I know! Let's play 'it!' Bet you can't catch me!'  
  
She ran laughing towards the now bare trees at the end of the garden, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
TK chased after her, as fast as his short legs could carry him. Eventually he spotted her hiding behind a tall fir (ok they might not have those in Japan but a large tree).  
  
'Found you!'  
  
The little girl, who was beginning to become out of breath, squealed and made her way towards the house.  
  
This time young Takeru did not let her get away, just as she turned around he crashed straight into her, sending them both towards the ground on top of each other.  
  
'Sorry, are you ok?' he asked her gingerly, embarrassed.  
  
'What are you two doing down there?' Matt yelled from the open doors. He was smirking again, wondering just exactly what Tai's reaction would be if he could see this.  
  
Both blushed lightly and TK pulled Kari to her feet.  
  
'Lunchtime!' came a call from the kitchen, and they rushed into the warmth and comfort of the cosy house.  
  
***************  
  
'Thanks for letting us come over, Nancy, it's been a real treat for the kids.'  
  
'It's no trouble at all Kate, I'm just glad I could help out while David finished decorating your living room.'  
  
Tai and Kari were putting their shoes on by the door whilst their mother waited patiently for them to finish.  
  
'Kids I'm going to put the presents in the car, hurry up ok?' she asked her two children.  
  
'Sure thing mum,' Tai replied, trying desperately to help Kari with her laces.  
  
*RING RING* *RING RING*  
  
Nancy excused herself before yelling 'Merry Christmas!' towards the driveway.  
  
Matt finished whatever he was doing on the small step ladder near to the door.  
  
'Bye Tai, see you around, yeah?'  
  
'Yeah. Have a good Christmas buddy.' The two acknowledged each other. 'Come on Kari, let's go.'  
  
After hugging her best friend she began to walk out of the door, yet something stopped them. This something was Matt Ishida.  
  
'Look! Mistletoe! I wonder who put that there?' his face showed pure innocence as Tai glared at him threateningly.  
  
Blushing, the young blonde leaned forward and as quickly as possible kissed Kari on the cheek.  
  
Now both eight year olds were blushing furiously, much to their older brothers delight, even though Tai was still a bit hesitant.  
  
'Um bye TK.' Kari muttered, before rushing out of the door to the car.  
  
'Yeah bye Matt.' Tai said as he tried to hold back his laughter.  
  
The two brothers watched the car holding their best friends drive away into the snow, wondering when they would see them again.  
  
*****************  
  
Christmas Day  
  
'I'm so happy that you're feeling better Grandma,' young Kari told her grandmother over the turkey.  
  
'Well I must say that I am quite pleased myself,' the wise old lady said to her youngest grand daughter.  
  
'Sis would you pass the gravy please?' Tai needed something else, it appeared, to put on his already full plate.  
  
Mrs Kamiya called from the kitchen:  
  
'Kari! TK's on the phone for you!'  
  
She excused herself, wondering what must be so important that her best friend would be ringing on Christmas Day during lunch.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Hey Kari! Guess what?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'My parents are getting back together! Isn't that great?' an excited young voice yelled down the phone.  
  
'Wow! Are they getting married again?'  
  
'I don't think so, at least not yet, but they're going out next week!'  
  
'I'm so happy for you TK!' her voice was full of sincerity.  
  
'Oh, well I better go now, Mum's calling me. Bye! Happy Christmas!'  
  
'You too TK! Bye!' the phone clicked.  
  
She could not believe it, Nancy and her ex-husband getting back together again. It all seemed so sudden. ~This will be great, I know TK really misses his brother~.  
  
Looking up at the mistletoe, remembering yesterday's incident, she smiled broadly.  
  
'Perhaps wishes do come true.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know that was the weirdest fic, and not very good I have to admit. I expect flames for this, but please, if you do tell me why.  
  
Get in the Christmas spirit and review! Please? I know it was bad.  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you all have a nice time no matter who you are. Remember that we are lucky and many people don't even have a home to go to. Appreciate what you have while you have it, you never know when it'll disappear.  
  
Oh and a happy new year! 


End file.
